


Red Carpet

by dandelionfairies



Series: 28 Days of Love (2018) [5]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Not Related, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Zac joins Taylor on the red carpet for Taylor's Valentine's Day premiere.





	Red Carpet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Smooch

Taylor stands in front of the mirror as he finishes buttoning his shirt.  He sees Zac step up behind him and can’t help but smile.  This is the first time that they’re going full on public with their relationship.  That’s not even the biggest thing.  No, they’re walking the red carpet together.  Taylor had asked, not really thinking Zac would agree.  He’d been shocked when Zac said yes.  

 

“What?” Zac asks as he adjusts his tie.  

 

“Nothing,” Taylor answers.  He shrugs as he turns around to look at Zac.  “I never imagined I’d be walking the red carpet with my boyfriend.”

 

Zac grins.  “Well, here we are.”  He leans in and gives Taylor a quick kiss.  “Just don’t be mad when I groan at seeing you kiss a woman in the movie.”

 

Taylor snorts.  “I may be kissing a woman in the movie, but you’re the only one I’m fucking.”

 

“I better be.”  Zac kisses him again before taking a step back.  “Is it straight?”

 

“The tie is.  You definitely aren’t.”

 

Zac rolls his eyes as he walks back into the room area of the hotel.  “Little obvious, don’t ya think?”  He grabs his vest and pulls it on.  “You sure you don’t mind that I’m not wearing a jacket?”

 

“I told you that you didn’t even have to wear that.”  Taylor slides his hand along Zac’s lower back as he walks past. 

 

“I wasn’t gonna wear jeans.”  He looks over at Taylor and smiles.  “You won’t let me fall, will you?”

 

“As long as you don’t let me fall.” 

 

“Tell me what to expect again.”

 

“Pictures, a lot of them.  They’re liable to ask you questions, because you’ll be with me.  You do not have to answer any of them.  It’s a Valentine’s Day movie premiere, so expect anything really.”

 

Zac nods.  “Okay.”  He runs his hands down his vest to smooth it down.  “I think I’m ready.”

 

“Good.”  Taylor grabs his jacket.  “You look amazing.”

 

“Right back at you.”  He steps forward and presses a soft kiss to Taylor’s lips.  “How’d I get so lucky?”

 

“Funny, I was just thinking the same thing.”  Taylor groans when there’s a knock on the door.  “My brother has impeccable timing.”

 

“As always.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac takes a deep breath as the car pulls to a stop.  “Oh my God,” he mutters.

 

Taylor looks at him.  “It’s okay.”  He reaches over and squeezes Zac’s hand.  “I’m getting out first.  The focus will be on me.”

 

Zac nods.  He had known it would be hectic with reporters and photographers, but there’s no way he could have planned for this.  “Just don’t leave me.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

Zac watches as Taylor slides out of the car, flashes immediately going off.  He sucks in another breath as he follows suit and climbs out of the car.  He’s not too surprised by the murmurs around them.  He’s just thankful that he has Taylor beside him.

 

Taylor smiles at him as they start walking.  “You good?”

 

Zac nods.  “I’m good,” he answers.  “Am I allowed to take your hand?”

 

“Of course you are.”  Taylor’s smile widens the moment Zac takes his hand.  He knows how nervous Zac is, but he’s so thankful to have this experience with him.  

 

“Taylor, over here!” someone shouts.

 

Taylor stops when they reach one of the network’s reporters.  He glances at Zac to let him know to stay by his side.  “Maria, how’d I know it would be you first?” Taylor asks with a laugh.

 

“Because it always is!”  Maria smiles at him.  “Are you ready for tonight?”

 

“I am.  It’s been a long time coming with this one.  We’re excited for everyone to see it.  The fact that it’s Valentine’s Day makes it so much more special too.”

 

“Speaking of Valentine’s Day.  Who’s this with you?”

 

“Like you don’t know.”

 

“Humor me, Hanson.”

 

Taylor laughs softly as he looks at Zac.  “This is my boyfriend, Zac.”

 

Zac relaxes slightly when Taylor looks at him.  He just hopes he doesn’t get asked any questions.  But then Maria turns to him.

 

“Zac, this is your first time on the red carpet with Taylor, isn’t it?”

 

Zac nods and clears his throat.  He glances at Taylor, glad when his boyfriend drops his hand and wraps his arm around his waist.  “It is,” he answers.  “It’s my first time on the red carpet period.”

 

“Well, welcome aboard.  I just have one last question for you, Zac, then I’ll bombard Taylor again.  We ask all the significant others this question.  You have to see your boyfriend kissing someone other than you on screen.  How does that make you feel?”

 

Zac looks at Taylor and grins.  “The weirdest thing is seeing him kiss a woman.  Doesn’t bother me to be honest.  I know it’s me he’s coming home to.”

 

Zac is thankful when they reach the end of the red carpet where the last of the photographers are.  He’s sure he looks nervous in every picture that he’s in, but at least he’s here with Taylor.

 

“How about a Valentine’s Day smooch?” one of the photographers calls out.

 

Taylor looks at Zac and shrugs.  “What do you say?” he asks softly.  He smiles when Zac simply nods.  “Relax.” 

  
“Trying.”  

 

Zac leans over and kisses Taylor softly.  If it weren’t for the flashes, he wouldn’t even remember that they’re in front of the media.  He pulls back after a moment and smiles.  And just like that, they’re being ushered into the building.


End file.
